Implements for use in splitting logs are known. Examples of such implements may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,044,808; 3,865,163; 3,982,572; and 1,272,538. An axe having a chip deflecting mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 561,000. Apparatus utilizing a plurality of toggle links for opening a collapsed roll of sheet stock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,365.
While each of the aforementioned patented implements may function satisfactorily for its intended purpose; nevertheless, there is always a need for an improved implement which is capable of splitting logs with a minimum of physical effort.